<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Pills by Aubrie1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341347">Sugar Pills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234'>Aubrie1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Reposts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy does everything he can to see King Steve, Getting Together, Lots of fights, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Another tumblr repost! Based on IDKHow's Sugar Pills.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Reposts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another tumblr repost! Based on IDKHow's Sugar Pills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s sick, how easy it is to find himself latched onto Harrington. Especially in the wake of Wheeler’s break-up with him and all the rumors surrounding the former King. Billy thought he’d have to actually fight and prove himself, but no, Harrington just <em>rolls over</em> and lets him have what he wants. Billy hates that. He wanted to get his crown the right way, but nope! What kind of King was he if he just let others step all over him? Billy tried to get a rise out of Harrington during basketball, one of the few things they shared, but all he got was nothing.</p><p>It wasn’t until the confrontation at the Byers that he saw that old ‘spark’ Tommy described. Harrington was...<em>tough</em> for Billy. If he hadn’t reached for the plate, it was likely Harrington could’ve overpowered him. And that fascinated Billy. Harrington looked more of the lean type than muscular, which Billy himself had, but his blows had been strong. Even after he’d been drugged Billy could feel the bruise on his jaw sting from one of Harrington’s railing punches. And then after that Billy tried harder to bring out King Steve again. Nothing Billy did, however, worked. Billy would get too close and press on the bruises, causing Harrington pain, but the other teen never rose to the bait. It was less frustrating now and more fascinating this time around.</p><p>“Hey, Harrington.” Billy said as they stood in the showers, “How’re your bruises?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Hargrove.” Harrington would respond. Nothing else he said worked, either. His jabs did nothing, his touches did nothing, and Billy became even more determined to see King Steve again. So Billy cornered him after school one day, waiting until he was alone before they talked.</p><p>“Harrington.” Billy greeted, leaning against the other’s BMW, lighting up a cigarette. It was the only surefire way Billy was certain would keep Harrington from fleeing. And Billy had made sure to catch him on a day where he didn’t have to ferry around the gaggle of brats that seemed to surround him everywhere.</p><p>“What do you want?” snapped Harrington, hands on his hips.</p><p>“King Steve.” Billy met his eyes, “Where’s that nasty little boy who used to rule the school?”</p><p>“Long gone.” Harrington growled, “Now let me get to my car.”</p><p>“Not until you show me King Steve again.” Billy grinned, “Know he’s in there somewhere. Saw him at the Byers, so where is he now?”</p><p>“Billy.” Harrington’s voice had dropped, “What the fuck are you after?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Billy moved the cig around in his mouth, “Everyone says you were cool and awesome. You were the top of the food chain, then you fell after becoming Wheeler’s bitch. I wanted to earn my place as King, but what’s the point when you fucking roll over for everything? You’re like a dog, Harrington, not a king. You follow orders and you bite back only when you feel threatened. So,” Billy pushed himself off the car, taking his hands out of his pockets, “Do you feel threatened <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Harrington had squared his shoulders and grit his teeth. There was definitely an aggressive tone to his posture now. Billy grinned. He remembered the blood on his knuckles after knocking Harrington around in their previous fight.</p><p>“I’ll only say this <em>once</em>.” Harrington began, “Step away from the car.”</p><p>“No chance, Pretty Boy.” Billy said. Harrington’s strike came out of nowhere. Billy’s teeth clicked against one another as the fist hit his jaw. He hadn’t expected such speed from Harrington. He tasted blood on his split lip as he looked up at Harrington. He grinned.</p><p>“There he is!” Billy got back to his feet, “Show me what you got!”</p><hr/><p>They continued this routine for a while. At least one day a week Billy would wait by Harrington’s car and force him into a fight. It made Billy’s blood pump and his anger would fizzle out for a little while. Harrington’s bruises refused to heal as Billy kept hitting him, but Billy’s also couldn’t heal from Harrington’s relentless punches. Once he got started, it was hard for King Steve to stop, Billy found. And King Steve’s punches were <em>definitely </em>different from his father’s. Both were made to hurt, but Billy got pleasure instead of fear out of Harrington’s fights.</p><p>“Why do you keep fighting Steve?” Max asked one day, glaring as he held a sack of peas to his latest black eye.</p><p>“That’s not babysitter I’m fighting, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Billy said, “And why do you care, shitbird?”</p><p>“Because he’s my friend.” she said and Billy was reminded of the night where he found her with her so-called ‘friends‘ at the Byers with Steve and Billy could feel his anger burn again. They might not have gotten along well but she was still his sister and it was his job to protect her. Finding her out there, with <em>Harrington</em>, Billy’s thoughts had flown to the worst possibilities, and that was <em>before</em> he got to see King Steve for the first time.</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe he deserves this shit.” Billy said, adjusting the sack, “Ever thought about how it looked to me when I found you out there that night?” Max flushed.</p><p>“Steve was protecting us!”</p><p>“And what if he hadn’t? What if his intentions were different?” Billy growled, “If he wanted to stop fighting, he’d just avoid me, wouldn’t he?”</p><p>“Just stop hurting him!” Max snapped. She left the room and Billy grunted.</p><hr/><p>The next time they fought, when Billy felt blood blossom under his knuckles, Billy didn’t feel the same rush of euphoria that came after. No, this time it was a twinge of regret and Billy grit his teeth. He didn’t know why he was feeling regret and punched Steve again. But all he felt was regret again. This made him fight harder. And every fight after that got the same reaction from his body, along with some sadness and renewed anger. Why was he starting to care about these fights? Why did he start disliking them?</p><p><em>I’m not supposed to care. I wanted King Steve and I got him.</em> Billy closed his eyes as Steve walk away with a new smattering of bruises bound to appear on his torso, <em>So why does it feel like my heart breaks every time I hurt him? And when did I start thinking of him as ‘Steve’ instead of ‘Harrington?’</em></p><hr/><p>Billy took a different approach as graduation came closer around the corner. Billy was still a junior but Steve was a senior and would be leaving soon. He only had a few more weeks before he’d have to find a new punching bag, one that actually made him feel good for once. He felt good around Steve, sure, but it was <em>different</em>. He didn’t feel like punching Steve any more. In fact, he felt more joy when he saw Steve complete on the court and in the shower than under his fists, much like he had when he first encountered King Steve.</p><p>“Hey.” Billy said, when they were dressed and had the locker room all to themselves. Steve stared at him, face barely having healed after their last fight. He bore his teeth.</p><p>“You wanna go here? Really?” he asked but didn’t shy away from Billy.</p><p>“Not this time.” Billy side-eyed Steve, “Just wanted to talk, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“...Was getting tired of being King again, anyway.” Steve murmured, but he leaned against the lockers with Billy regardless, “And when do you ever ask for something nicely?”</p><p>“I can ask, I just choose not to.” Billy said.</p><p>“Then what’s up?”</p><p>“I-” Billy stopped himself. Did he really wanna talk this out with Steve? He growled to himself, “Nevermind, it’s not important.”</p><p>“Hold on.” Steve grabbed his shoulder, “You wanted to talk with me and we’ve got twenty minutes before school’s out. Nobody’s coming in here. But if it’s shit about me,” Steve’s grin was wicked and dark, “I dare you to say it.” Billy mulled it over. He sighed.</p><p>“Well, fighting you hasn’t been the same.” he admitted, “Used to get a huge kick out of punching your teeth in, but now I don’t.”</p><p>“Gotten tired of me?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Like hell I have.” Billy glared at him, “Told you it’s not important.”</p><p>“I think it is.” Steve moved to pin Billy against the lockers and suddenly the blond felt the edges of panic creeping in from their position. He could remember his father doing the same thing and Billy struggled to keep his breathing calm. Steve went on, “What’s changed?”</p><p>“Get off me.” Billy snapped. He was trying not to let his breathing get out of control. Steve tapped his fingers, looking down at their position, then shook his head.</p><p>“Tell me.” he insisted. Billy snarled and let his panic out in the form of anger, grabbing Steve by his jacket and switching positions, slamming the brunette against the lockers.</p><p>“I don’t know anymore, okay?! I don’t know what you mean now! I don’t wanna fight you any more because it doesn’t feel right! Are you some sick fascination, or is this more than the shit in my head?!” Billy’s eyes were wide as he stared at Steve, “Tell me, Harrington!” Steve’s eyes were just as wide. Neither of them had expected this. Billy took deep breaths and made to move away, “Fuck, Steve, I-” Steve didn’t let him finish. Billy’s eyes went wide when he felt Steve’s lips on his. They tasted like blood and sweat, as if Steve was unable to wash off their last encounter. Billy couldn’t bring himself to push the brunette away and the kiss actually felt kinda good. He licked Steve’s lips before kissing back. The euphoria he’d first gained from fighting Steve was back but stronger, more intense. Billy was fascinated with the feeling. When had a hate for Steve Harrington turned into love? Steve then broke the kiss for air and they stared at one another.</p><p>“I’ll be more than a sick fascination if you want me to.” he murmured.</p><p>“That’d be nice.” Billy agreed, and they kissed again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>